


Harrowing in a Sense

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cat Puns, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Halloween Costumes, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Bewitching Janna & Bewitching Miss Fortune x Kitty Cat Katarina [Futa/Futa/Fem]Katarina falls under the spell of two witches in the bathroom of a shady tavern amidst a Harrowing costume party - or at least that's what she insists happened, when discovered that she was caught slutting herself out after catching a glimpse of their large rods!Written as a submitted one-shot prompt. Two prompts will be uploaded every Wednesday.Follow me on Twitter for updates! ♥
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Janna, Katarina Du Couteau/Miss Sarah Fortune
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Harrowing in a Sense

Katarina sneered at the man giving her skimpy outfit a look-over as he passed by. It wasn't his fault that her costume was so damned sexy, sure, but she'd never give a Bilgerat dog the time of day. In his dreams, maybe, but even the thought of him having a fantasy about her just pissed her off. She took a sip from her mug, glancing around the room. It was a Harrowing party, a local gathering near her outpost in Bilgewater, everyone attending in ridiculous costumes and getting drunk off of their asses. She'd chosen to attend in a Kitty "Kat" outfit, a fuzzy two-piece that showcased her toned stomach and a deep necked top that displayed an ample amount of cleavage. It was a bit tight in places, especially around her thick thighs and broad hips, though it wasn't anything she wasn't already used to wearing. Her day-to-day outfits consisted of leather so tight that most would struggle to breathe.

She was comfortable in her own skin, clearly evident by the confident sway in her gait as she moved through the room in high-heeled boots. The fake tail attached to the back of her outfit swished with the movement, luring a few eyes in her direction naturally. She was on the prowl for information. Drunken sailors often held their secrets loosely, and there was rumor of pirates in the area scheming to launch a raid on the Noxian outpost as of late. It was her duty to sink those bastards, should they pose a threat to her fleet. The assassin had made her way through the bar and to the woman's restroom, only to be surprised by a familiar face hovering by the mirror as she fixed her makeup. They met gazes as the door swung open.

"Katarina?" Sarah chuckled, otherwise known on a more global scale as Miss Fortune. She wouldn't necessarily call them friends, though it was hard to not be familiar with one another. "What brings you here? And... Wearing that, of all things." Katarina paused for a moment, letting the door swing shut behind her, giving the notorious woman a glimpse up and down.

"A witch outfit, huh? Cute. Suits you," Katarina remarked in response, admiring the tight bodice and the way it hugged the woman's curves rather snugly. Sarah was undoubtedly the sexiest woman in Bilgewater, possibly even beyond, not that she had any affinity for the same sex. It was easy to be jealous, though.

"Yours is rather... Fitting," Sarah remarked with an odd tone. Was she aroused? Her cheeks were flushed a slight red, something off about her pitch. An unbreaking gaze never left the Noxian's body, even as Katarina strode forward to her side. "Are you trying to snag a stud or something?" Sarah took a step forward, her heels clicking once as she got a bit too intimate with Katarina. Their noses were just inches apart, Sarah batting her thick eyelashes at the assassin in a seductive manner, placing her hands square on Katarina's slender waist and giving it a squeeze. The scent of alcohol lingered on her breath, fairly evident from this distance. The nearby stall clanged open, cutting Katarina off as she started to speak and instead swiftly shifting her line of sight over Sarah's shoulders.

"Oh? Who might this be?" A remarkably windy voice questioned, almost seeming to float as she approached the scene. She wore a witch outfit as well, coming to similarly crowd around the now-cornered Katarina. She was rather pretty as well, though nobody that the Noxian could say she recognized.

"An acquaintance," Sarah introduced with a soft pitch, a sly smirk across her full lips. "Janna, how about you go lock the door? I think we should all get to properly know one another, hm?" Katarina furrowed her brow as the newcomer was given her instruction, which would be fulfilled without a question, watching Sarah's gaze down her bosom intently.

"How flattering," Katarina remarked dryly. "I think I'll be going, though, and I think you've had too much to drink, Sarah," she forced a laugh, starting to search for an opening. She was in a literal corner, not wanting to hurt the drunken woman. Not yet, at least, but she had no qualms with resorting to it. "Besides. I might be dressed like a cat, but I'm not into pussy, so I'll kindly be leaving." She made her move, but Sarah shifted to block her again. That same, smug smirk plastered her glossy lips. Sarah moved a hand to grab Katarina's and placed it over a bulge.

A bulge?! Her eyes widened in shock as she shot her gaze down to that skirt. She yanked her hand away, giving Sarah the freedom to silently hike up her dress and yank roll her panties down her thighs. As the undergarments dropped, something thick and hard sprang up and slapped across Katarina's bare stomach.

"Like what you see?" Sarah chuckled. She stood with legs spread in a "V" presenting herself without shame. Even upon taking a step back, it was still big enough to prod its meaty crown into the Noxian's belly. A twelve-inch cock stood half-erect from Sarah's crotch, taking it in hand and starting to slowly pump it. Two heavy, smooth balls adorned the hilt, dangling just beneath the wrist-thick base. It was vascular, a bull-cock in every right except for its pink, mushroom-shaped tip.

"Holy shit!" Katarina couldn't help but gasp, clasping a hand over her mouth. She managed to break her fixated gaze on that length for a brief moment to survey the situation, watching Janna casually approaching with... "Both of you?!" She stammered. Janna too had taken the chance to strip from the waist-down, revealing a similarly hung cock. She held it in hand, giving it firm, full strokes to the sight of Katarina's body.

"Mmh... I'm sorry, kitty, don't want our milk?" Sarah taunted, batting that sturdy girl-dick off of Katarina's stomach with a few fleshy 'thwaps' of the hard-on bouncing off of that firm stomach. She placed her spare hand on the Noxian's shoulder and pressed lightly down, Katarina sinking to her knees without a fight. She was entranced as the two women closed in around her, their fat cocks putting her under their spell rather handily. Janna tucked neatly into the spot next to Sarah, both of them now jerking their large rods in Katarina's face.

"How the hell did the two of you hide these things in those outfits?" Katarina couldn't help but remark. Sarah was the first to slap that length across her face, letting it perch over the Noxian's visage. She gulped in return, nostrils flaring as she inhaled its scent. It was strong, but still feminine somehow, unable to get enough of that aroma as she gazed up at the two perverted witches. Janna kept her distance, which wasn't much more than a few inches from similarly smacking her in the face with that hefty shaft, but spaced herself with enough room to continue working it from base to tip.

"Magic," Sarah chuckled sarcastically, gripping her shaft by the very base and bouncing it off of Katarina's lips a few times. Each smack was audible, almost echoing through the bathroom. "Now suck it, kitty," she cooed. Obviously Katarina's outfit choice had done something crazy to the drunken woman's hormones, pre-cum already beading in generous amounts from the tip and smearing over Katarina's mouth. Her tongue darted out, licking at the underside of the helm to clean off that trickling seed and coating her taste-buds in that salty nectar. She was a bit embarrassed to giving herself away in such a manner, but Sarah hadn't been the only redhead drinking this evening. How was she to pass up the opportunity of sucking off such monstrous girl-cocks?

"Fine," Katarina somewhat stoically consented, reaching up to take both cocks from the hands of their respective witch. Rather skillfully, she began to jerk off both of those turgid pricks. While Janna's received full pumps with a twist in her grip, she merely held Sarah's aloft with a few gentle strokes before slapping the uppermost inch across her outstretched tongue wetly. Her lips then sealed around the girth, taking the glans into her mouth and starting to lick and lap at the underbelly of that all-too sensitive tip. Sarah groaned, spreading her legs a little and reaching out to toy with Katarina's scarlet-colored locks while admiring the view of those soft cock-suckers dragging back and forth over the ridge of her tip.

The Noxian showed impressive prowess in handling such a large cock, her hand moving south to fondle Sarah's balls as her head bobbed. Inch after inch disappeared beyond her red lips, hints of lipstick smearing over that pale cock-flesh as she worked her jaw in pleasurable strokes across the shaft. Her slurping became audible. Wet suckling over that dense girth, her neck starting to bulge as she took well over five inches into her mouth. She gagged not even once, the trained gag reflex of an assassin seeming to come naturally handy in this situation, her tongue massaging that thick underside as she worked the thick length as deep as she could throat the massive length.

"Oh... Fuuuck, to the base, you slut," Sarah growled softly, starting to rock her hips forward. Her grip on Katarina's hair tightened, starting to aid in cramming as much of that rod as she could down the kitty's throat. Either she knew that the Noxian could handle herself, or she was just too horny to care, she rammed all twelve-inches into that windpipe. Those heavy balls nestled against Katarina's chin, now dripping with spit as it bubble around her lips. Then the thrusting began. She began to ramp up in intensity, putting her leg forward and hiking her knee up on Katarina's shoulder - denying Janna her hand-job as she mounted that throat. The back of Katarina's head was held firmly in place by just one hand, Sarah starting to furiously buck her broad hips down that gullet. Those smooth orbs of hers slapped noisily with each thrust, rutting into that tight, wet embrace without a single care in the world.

"Mmh! Glk-" Katarina couldn't help but give up several surprised gags, easing up her throat as it was used like a pussy for Sarah's personal pleasure. She was pounding her pelvis into Katarina's face without pause, strands of spit flinging out as that red lipstick ring grew darker around the base. Slap, slap, slap - nonstop smacks of those swinging nuts slamming into the abused girl's face, Sarah leaning up against the wall as she jackhammered herself into that sloppy mouth. Each thrust produced another moan from her lips, panting hotly against the cold surface of the bathroom wall.

What the now-dazed Katarina could only guess to be hours passed before she finally relented, Sarah huffing and groaning as she held off her orgasm as long as she could. Slowly she drew back, disengaging from the frothing spit surrounding those plush cock-suckers. Katarina gasped a sweet breath of relief as the tip was released with a 'pop', coughing and sputtering as she regained her composure, clutching her drool-coated chest.

"Hahh... Fuck, you Noxian whores always have the best throats," Sarah groaned, admiring the sight of her saliva-glistening and lipstick-painted cock. She gripped it in hand, giving it a few more pumps. "I had to use all of my willpower to not cum before using your other hole, though..." She gently moaned, visibly on the verge of bursting. Katarina, in her weakened state, was hauled up.

"Bitch-" Katarina sputtered, cutting herself off with another gasp. She found herself promptly plopped down in Sarah's lap, who wasted no time in stripping Katarina of any and all garments that obscured her mark. That tight, pink slit was revealed in no time, Katarina's thighs absolutely coated in the juices of her aching cunt. Sarah boldly took initiative in lifting the centerpiece to this threesome by the hips until that slit was aligned with the oozing tip of her wet cock. "You can't just-" Katarina opened her mouth to speak once more, but it was abruptly occupied by Janna - who had come to stand over top of her. Those swollen orbs were positioned above her eyes, Janna bending forward and grabbing Katarina loosely by the throat with one hand to hold her steady while her other remained clenching the shaft by its base.

"Ooh..." Janna let out a simple, honest moan as she slid herself down into the embrace of Katarina's throat. She entered with no difficulty, the Noxian giving up her fight and lapping at the backside of the shaft as her face was once more mounted and plowed. Her hands began to raise up, aiming to help guide Janna deeper, but Sarah quickly caught her by the wrists and yanked back. This forceful tug was met with a thrust up into her wet folds, prompting a harsh yelp of surprise from the kitty as her slit was split open around that lipstick-coated member. Both women had begun to thrust at an eager pace, Sarah pulling back on Katarina's arms with each pump of her shaft into that snug embrace around her vascular girth.

Janna's digits clasped around Katarina's throat as she began to push deeper between those velvety cock-suckers, removing her guiding hand to fit in the last few inches and instead bracing herself against the nearby wall, eventually managing to bring her sack to settle over the assassin's eyes as those red lips kissed her hilt. She held herself sheathed in place for a brief moment before starting to give shallow thrusts, tilting back her head with enthusiastic moans of a slick deep-throating. She squeezed down around the woman's neck, feeling the way her shaft bulged and contorted its slender shape, her own grip further tightening the embrace of the abused windpipe she was hammering into. The slaps of her own thrusts were matched easily by Sarah's, who furiously hammered her bare shaft into Katarina's slit.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck-" Sarah groaned and grunted with each thrust, utterly ravaging the Noxian's folds with each rough movement of her pelvis as it swung upwards and struck the underside of Katarina's wobbling ass. Her gaze was fixated on those bouncing orbs of ass-meat, watching them clap together and plap against her lap with each forward lunge, further intensifying her desire to continue ramming into that cervix from below. She licked her lips at the sight of her shaft disappearing balls-deep into those stretched lips, desiring see and feel it again each time she drew back halfway - only to immediately slam forward again. She'd built up a steady pace that gave Katarina no rest from either end of their tandem assault.

Katarina was letting them have their way all they wanted, entranced by the size and shapes of their cocks from the start. Now she was being pounded like a common whore, both women on the verge of flooding her holes with their long-awaited orgasms. Sarah's came first, already worn down by her sloppy throat-fuck. There was another harsh yank on Katarina's arms, pulled to the base of that swollen shaft one final time as hot, sticky ropes of spunk flooded her womb. It just kept coming, that torrent of seed making her walls squeeze down around that girth. She could feel it spasm inside of her, twitching with each fresh coating of pearly seed that painted her insides. Her eyes rolled back as they fluttered shut, stomach feeling internally bloated from the sheer quantity of that fertile load. She'd been flooded to the limit, excess seed drooling from her spread lips and down the over Sarah's taut balls.

Though Sarah let out a relieved sigh, Katarina still had to deal with the vigorous pumping of Janna's cock in its conquest of her throat. The witch was still going strong, showing no signs of slowing as she repeatedly shoved her crotch snugly up to Katarina's red cock-suckers, only to rapidly have her dominant strokes undone as she lost her battle of endurance. The pleasure became too much, reduced to slow and trembling thrusts as she whimpered in bliss. Both palms now firmly spread themselves against the wall, bracing herself for the waves of pleasure washing over her buxom figure. The first few throbs splashed seed straight into Katarina's throat, depositing it directly into her stomach, but slowly the shaft was dragged back enough so that the tip could stuff the cat's cheeks and coat her tongue with that potent "milk".

"Mmh! Mmf," Katarina moaned out, doing her best to swallow what she could of that thick cream. Some of it spilled out from her lips, dripping down her chin as she struggled to keep up with the rate at which it was being dumped into her waiting mouth. Still, though, she eventually managed to choke as much as she could down, left to suckle on the very tip and polish it of the last few drops oozing from the tip. Janna's entire body quivered as Katarina's skilled tongue swirled around her far-too-sensitive head, almost relieved to be released with a 'fuwah' of those lips releasing her girth.

Katarina panted as she wiped her lips, scooping a strand of remaining seed from her chin and licking it from her slender fingers. She gazed down over her shoulders at Sarah, and then back at the hard-on still wedged between her thighs. Janna was exhausted, but seemed to still be very enthusiastic below the belt.

Fuck it, Katarina figured. If anyone found out about this romp in public bathroom, she would merely insist that a couple of perverted witches cast a charm and she had no control. She might even try and trick herself into believing it to salvage her ego.

After all, it wasn't terribly far from the truth.


End file.
